


The Worst Day of His Life

by YaBoyTwoHats



Series: Kingsman Oneshots [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Sort of? ??, Sort of??? Again, The Golden Circle Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: The plane trip to Cambodia was more nerve-wracking than it should have been, and it was all thanks to Harry. Harry, and his stupid idea to refuse Whiskey's request for his gun. Harry, and his stubbornness that Whiskey was on the other side. Harry, and his ignorant decision to shoot Whiskey in the head, causing them to lose a helping hand that they could've used.Sequel to "Man, I Wish I Was Beautiful"





	The Worst Day of His Life

The plane trip to Cambodia was more nerve-wracking than it should have been, and it was all thanks to Harry. Harry, and his stupid idea to refuse Whiskey's request for his gun. Harry, and his stubbornness that Whiskey was on the other side. Harry, and his ignorant decision to shoot Whiskey in the head, causing them to lose a helping hand that they could've used.

***

Whiskey would make it with the help of that inflatable healing pack object that the Statesman had created, but he was no use to them until he regained consciousness, which couldn't happen unless they were at Whiskey's headquarters.

"What the fuckin' hell was that, Harry," Eggsy shouted from inside the blasé cabin. Poppy's troops, no doubt in Charlie's control at the moment, had them surrounded. "You can't fight, luv! Still seein' butterflies and shit!" Eggsy glanced around wearily, hoping to find some evidence of another exit way. "No way but to face 'em." Eggsy turned to Harry, preparing to say his last goodbye exchange his last I-love-yous. Before Eggsy could open his mouth again, Harry had winked at him and thrown some sort of bottle outside. It exploded into blue particles which caused a gigantic blue puff of smoke to emit from it. When the smoke cleared, it showed their enemies encapsulated in a blue mold of sorts. "Color me impressed," Eggsy said, his tone surprised and an eyebrow raised. "Nice toss, 'Arry." Harry nodded and stepped outside to survey the area. Eggsy pulled out his phone and punched in the Stateman's number. He explained that Whiskey had been shot in the 'crossfire' and that they had revived him but they'd need a ride as soon as possible. Harry barely stifled a smile when Eggsy lied for him, but as his lover was still angry he did so with much difficulty.

TGCTGC

Harry had seemed fine after that, having gotten Merlin on his side, or at least to agree not to tell anyone who shot who. Then Eggsy got a call from Tilde, whom he had forgotten to break up with, and she was clearly experiencing symptoms of Poppy's poison. Because of her status and how much he loved her, even if it was not romantically, he wasted not a second more and decided that if they were going to take on Poppy and her goons, it would be as soon as he could possible force it to happen.

***

Harry and Eggsy were still sitting on the plane in silence, before Harry decided to speak. It wasn't to apologize, "A gentleman never apologizes for something he believed he did justly," but to share something with Eggsy. He stood up and walked over to the bar to lean on it, motioning for Eggsy to join him. The younger agent did so and gave Harry an awkward smile, egging him on.

"When you die, it is said that in your final moments, you see the highlights of your life; your loved ones, your favorite days, your best and worst of times. And Eggsy, would you like to know what I saw?" Eggsy nodded slightly, shaking because of a bit of turbulence. "Nothing. Well, nothing particularly happy. When I joined Kingsman, I gave away my life, every attachment was severed from tha moment forth. I saw Mr. Pickle, but only when I was willing to shoot him and when he died in my arms. I saw my parents, but they, of course, were fighting beyond belief. I saw you, and you're the only one of those things that's still in my life today, but, back then, I saw you and some woman getting together and my one regret at what I believed to be the end of my life was that I hadn't asked you out or spent enough time with you. Life isn't worth living if you don't have anything to lose. And dearest, you're the only thing I'd like to have."

Eggsy had no idea how to respond to this and just smiled weakly. he was happy that he was Harry's everything, but apparently Harry had been mistreated as a child by the people that were supposed to love him most. He had that until his dad died. "I'd like to keep you too," was what he decided on, and in turn grabbed Harry's hand. 

Harry smiled and chuckled lightly at the touch but then said, "While I enjoy this, it is preventing me from making us a pair of martinis. What do you say; for old time's sake," Harry asked, ready to slink behind the bar at any moment. 

Eggsy nodded and moved to the front of the bar as Harry went round back. Eggsy knew all of the steps, and had even drank a martini to Harry's memory in private, but somehow that one martini Harry had made for him before he was gone always tasted sweeter. It was, therefore, no surprise to him that he savored the taste of this one. Then, of course, Merlin had to barge in and unconsciously ruin what could have been a moment by pulling them away to look at weapons.

They were highly similar to the types of things the Kingsman had invented, or at least that's what Eggsy's assumption was. The difference was that a lot of the objects had to do with baseball, such as a mine-finding baseball bat and a hand grenade disguised oh so cleverly as a baseball. When they landed and exited the aircraft, it was with a bat and ball in hand. All three of the men were exceedingly careful with the bat, always ensuring there wasn't a mine anywhere near where they planned to step. It was going well until Eggsy heard a - Beep - and looked down to see that his Oxfords were covering the majority of a mine.

"Shit," Eggsy cursed, the other two as frozen to the spot as he was. "Get outta here," he tried to tell both of them. "It's no use try'na save me now." Harry looked terribly blue, but Merlin, on the other hand, had a grin spreading across his face. He sprayed an explosion delaying mist onto the mine, but when Eggsy stepped off, he stepped on. Thry knew he was a goner, so Merlin went out in style as Eggsy and Harry raced around Poppy's square, slaying everyone they could until they finally had slain her.

***

Needless to say, the day had not gone well, but it would have been worse if they didn't have each other, for Eggsy was now sound asleep in Harry's arms in an armchair on the way back to the Statesman headquarters. "I love you," Harry whispered, voice raspy because he had been crying.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to add this and "Man, I Wish I was Beautiful" to a series of kinda corresponding Kingsman oneshots??? But idk how to make a series on mobile plz help the FAQ didn't help at all


End file.
